


How to Swim

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Being alone didn't bother Tori. Not until she had to deal with bullies intent on making life harder for her. Fortunately, she gets a reprieve in the most unexpected of ways.





	How to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in 2014 but lost inspiration for it so I set it aside. When I wanted to finish it, that sharkmilla arc was going around in the Carmilla fandom and I didn't want this to seem like I was copying that so I held off.

It was one of those rare days when the orphanage took the children out on a walk to the beach. Tori Vega enjoyed the trips far more than the others who complained of the sun and sand. She didn't mind the sun or sand but preferred to sit at the small wooden pier. It was old and the ocean water took a toll on the boards as well as the pillars, but it still held strong. Not many fisherman used it anymore ever since the larger concrete pier was built. Any chance she got Tori would sit at the very end with her feet dangling off the edge. She looked out at the vast body of water and breathed in the salty air, the wind occasionally buffeting her hair. She had been an orphan for as long as she could remember.

At ten years old she was hopeful that she would find a family that she could call her own. Orphanage life was straining on her adventurous nature. She yearned to explore everyday but none of the children were allowed to wander without someone to look after them. And if one was allowed the rest had to be included so trips weren't frequent enough for her. She felt at peace outside, without a care in the world. Her little spot was far enough away that she was left alone but also close enough that she wouldn't get in trouble for wandering too far. Tori breathed in deep and let in out, a smile curving her lips.

She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head back, taking in the sun's rays. A chill passed over her suddenly as a shadow cast on her. She opened her eyes to see someone blocking out the sun. Someone she never got along with. The tall boy was flanked by his friends, or goons, as Tori liked to call them. Ryder, Steven, and Danny. Her personal bullies who never got tired of pushing her around. They were three years older than her and took great joy in laying down the rules when any form of authority wasn't around. Everyone her age feared them. She was a mix between fear and defiance, depending on how far they pushed her.

Today she wasn't in the mood to fight. It was a nice day and she wasn't looking forward to punishment should she retaliate. Especially if she didn't deserve it. She hated being cooped up in her room. If she got in trouble those four walls would be all she saw for the next week. Tori quickly stood and faced them. She tried hard to force away her fear and frowned, crossing her arms.

"Vega," Ryder stated, brows creased with a scowl.

"What do you want?" she responded, making sure her voice remained stern and even. Danny and Steven snickered and began mocking her in high voices. Ryder smirked and waved them off before taking a step toward her. She skittered back, small fists raised. She knew she wasn't much of a threat, but she tried. He took another step and she retreated until her back hit the post at the end of the pier. There was nothing but open water behind her. Ryder seemed to notice because he glanced over her shoulder before settling his dark eyes on her.

The system was not kind to him. His mother died of a terminal illness and his father was an abusive man addicted to all kinds of drugs. Tori had seen his report, took note of his actions, and was aware of the many families that were deceived by his charm only to learn just how damaged he was. He was violent and quickly becoming someone no one wanted to adopt. He often took his anger out on anyone unfortunate to cross his path but he particularly liked to pick on Tori because she provided more of a challenge. The other two simply followed him around, recognizing a capable leader despite his many dangerous flaws.

"How many times do I have to make my point before you get it, Vega?" he warned, cracking his knuckles.

"I guess you'll have to remind me," she retorted, unwilling to stand down. He wanted her to break and cower like everyone else. She wasn't going to let him get to her. She wasn't going to back down.

"I guess I will," he growled, lunging forward with his hands ready to grab. She dodged him and tried to run past but Steven and Danny blocked her escape. She skid to a stop, eyes looking for a way out, but she took too long and was grabbed by the collar of her shirt. Ryder yanked her back to the end of the pier until her toes were at the end. He spun her around so that she faced him, his fist clutching her shirt and her hands grabbing at his wrist so that she wouldn't fall back.

"Here's your chance to reconsider," he told her, nudging her just enough that she teetered on the edge. Her eyes widened in panic while Ryder's glinted with glee. He knew she couldn't swim. If she was to fall she would surely drown. And yet, she refused to accept his implied ultimatum.

"I'll never do what you say wazzbag!" she shouted at him. With that she bit his hand hard. He pulled back with a scream of anger, releasing her. Tori lost her balance and her arms pin wheeled in an attempt to gain it back. She was just about to gain stability when Ryder shoved her back. There was a moment when all time seemed to stop. She was highly aware of her body suspended in air, plummeting to the water below. And then she hit the cold body of water, sinking past the surface.

She flailed, trying to keep her head above the surface. But it seemed to suck her in, stinging her eyes and getting in her mouth. She inhaled a gulp and choked, swallowing more water. She couldn't breath and it was hard to keep fighting. It was getting dark. Slowly, she fell still, unable to make her body move. The last thing she saw was a slender shadow pass over her head, silhouetted by the light shimmering at the surface.

When she jumped awake she was laying in cool sand under the pier. The water lapped at her legs, shocking her into crawling further away from the reaching waves. She collapsed on her side and let the tears flow, sobbing in relief and fear. She almost died. How she was still alive was a mystery to her, but she was beyond grateful. Voices reached her and she looked up, seeing the chaperone running toward her followed by the other children. They reached her in record time, all of them concerned and asking what happened. She had no words at the moment, but hours later in the comfort of her room she was finally able to recount what happened.

Ryder was reprimanded and there was plans to send him away. He was a danger to everyone and he had multiple strikes against him by that point. In the end, they kept a very close eye on him. Tori was relieved to hear that he wouldn't be bothering her anymore. Without Ryder leading the pack, Steven and Danny were no longer a threat. They received their punishment in silence and then kept to themselves. Without Ryder they had nothing. Tori was finally free from their terror. Everyone they bullied would finally be free. She should be happy, and she was, but something still bothered her.

How did she survive?

Was it just a stroke of luck or did someone save her?

She liked to think she had luck on her side, but then she remembered a light voice. A touch to her cheek. Both were unfamiliar but they made her feel safe. Whoever they were. She was caught between wanting to know and leaving it alone. She hadn't told anyone about the faint memory, feeling that it was best to keep it to herself. It was a private memory she already felt fondness toward even though most of it was obscure. But though she didn't see or hear much she held out hope that all would be explained in time. She would wait patiently for that day.

* * *

The sun was blazing as hot as ever on the seaside town. Tori lived there for most of her life but farther inland at the orphanage she called home. Later she was adopted by a family who lived closer to the ocean. It was very different surroundings than what she was used to, but she liked it. The large body of water both comforted her and scared her. Seven years later and multiple swimming lessons didn't completely take away the unease she felt when she got in the water. No matter how scared she was she still visited often, refusing to let it scare her away completely. When she had time she spent it out of the house and down at the shore, conquering her fear and finding reasons to see the ocean in a more positive light.

She would throw on a worn t-shirt over a bikini top and shorts over the bottoms with some sandals which she removed the second she reached the warm, soft sand. She walked along the shore, collecting sea shells that caught her attention. She cleaned off another smooth shell and then slipped it in her pocket with the others she collected that day before continuing to trudge through the wet sand. Occasionally she would stop to try and catch the sand crabs burrowing underfoot when a wave washed ashore. For the most part she kept to herself, just enjoying her surroundings. It felt nice and refreshing.

"Hey Tori!" a cheery voice called over the sound of gently churning waves. She turned to see a happily skipping redhead girl and a dark skinned guy walking up to her.

"Hi Cat, hey Andre," she greeted with a wave. Cat and Andre were the first two people she met when she moved out of the orphanage and started going to public school. She was out enjoying the beach when they stumbled into her during a game of volleyball they were playing with other kids. She had seen them around before but they hadn't talked until that day. They hung out a few more times after that but only really spent longer hours together now that summer vacation was starting. She often ran into them during her long walks, like today.

"Whatcha doin' Tor?" Andre questioned.

"Just taking a walk. Found a few shells. I'm looking for somewhere new to explore. Do you guys have any suggestions?" Tori asked while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The wind kept pushing it in her face. Andre and Cat exchanged a knowing look before turning back to her.

"If you head down that way you'll come to a little area where there's rocks and the water reaches up a little farther. Not many go there 'cause it's pretty dangerous at high tide so you didn't hear it from us," Andre mentioned, pointing in the general direction.

"Thanks. Don't worry. If anyone asks I found it on my own," Tori thanked them. They bid each other good-bye and Tori left to head home. Tomorrow she planned to ride her bike to get there faster so she had more time to check out the area. She made sure to eat a fulfilling dinner and get a good sleep.

Early the next morning she went out in search of the new place to explore. As she rode she thought about what she could find there and hoped there was at least one thing different that was unique to the location and nowhere else.

The bike ride was quick and reminded Tori why she liked to ride her bike ever since the day she learned how. It was just so fun and relaxing while also providing exercise. She pulled off the lane to skid in the dirt and then walk her bike the rest of the way. The lane didn't go any further at that point. When she got to the rocks she leaned her bike against a big one and then walked around it to stand in just the place she was looking for.

It felt so private, a place that could be all her own. She liked it and took to spending most of her days there where she found different shells and sea creature remains. She had even been unexpectedly soaked a couple times which she just laughed off. Today she sat out on one of the medium sized rocks and sat back to relax.

The silence soothed her to sleep but she jumped awake minutes later when she heard a strange sound nearby. It almost sounded like a whimper of distress. She got up and looked around curiously then rounded another big rock. The sight in front of her was one she couldn't instantly comprehend. A creature of some sort was washed up on the sand. The waves would slide up and pull back too early for it to use in order to get back to the ocean, making it grumble irritably.

Tori stepped closer but hid behind a rock when it twitched and then fell still, allowing Tori to properly examine it. To her, it looked almost like a mermaid except the whole body was a slate grey with a white underbelly and smooth unlike the scales a mermaid was usually depicted to have. It was much like a shark version of a mermaid. She stepped even closer to see that the creature, having a humanoid upper half, was fighting with a net wrapped around its tail.

"H-here, let me help you," Tori insisted, finally leaving her post hiding at the rock. Her sympathy for the creature was too great to let it suffer anymore. When she revealed herself the creature shot her a glare with surprisingly human features. But then it bared teeth that were just as jagged and sharp as a shark's many rows. Tori held up her hands, trying to be placating.

"Leave me alone," the feminine voice demanded. The tone was cutting but smooth and somewhat alluring.

"You know how to talk?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Well, I'm talking aren't I?" the sea creature snapped.

"A-are you a mermaid?" Tori wondered hesitantly. The creature rolled her eyes and propped her chin up in the palm of her hand, showing off a forearm fitted with a small fin along the side, her elbow digging into the sand. Her defined torso also sported a dorsal fin on her lower back. Pectoral fins jutted from what would be the curve of her hip had she been human. The swishing tail was shaped like that of a great white. Her form was slender but held hidden strength in every flex of muscle.

"Gee, I sure am," the creature remarked sarcastically. Tori opened her mouth to apologize when she was interrupted.

"Can you just go away? I don't need help," the sharp voice demanded with a grunt and a failed attempt to get free. A gasp and blood oozing from a new cut made Tori rush forward to stop anymore movement.

"I said I didn't need help," the sea creature growled but Tori ignored the warning. She rifled through her pocket for a sharp edged sea shell and then began hacking at the net. She felt a studious gaze on her the whole time she worked. When she finally freed the creature she received a flopping fin to the face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, pushing the slippery tail away.

"Sorry, I just had the need to move now that I could," the creature responded, not sounding at all apologetic. Tori sighed but let it go with a shake of her head.

"It's fine. Do you need help getting to the water?" she questioned. She received nothing but a scowl for her efforts so she shrugged and backed away. The situation was still so weird that she didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She watched as the beached sea creature tried to get back to the water but got only as far as the very edge before the water receded. She groaned longingly and plopped in a puddle of frothy water that was left behind, tired and frustrated from the struggle.

"You sure you don't-" Tori began hesitantly.

"Who are you anyway? Why can't you leave me alone?" the creature demanded.

"I just want to make sure you get back safely. I'm Victoria by the way, but I prefer Tori for short. What's your name?" Tori answered, too happy for the already unhappy creature's taste.

"Jade. Now that we know each other, how about you help me then so you can go away?" Jade ordered. Tori nodded and walked over to slip her hands under the smooth body. She could feel that the flesh was hard yet soft and gave in to pressure but still held strong with muscle rippling underneath. It was a fascinating feeling. Strong hands gripped her arms for stability in return. She hauled her up and jogged knee deep into the surf before crouching back down. Jade's hand gripped around her shoulder but released her a moment later and jumped for the next wave. Tori stumbled from the drastic change in weight and fell on her hands and knees. She shook water from her face and opened her eyes to see a pair of vivid blue-green eyes gazing right back at her.

"Thanks, I guess…" she mumbled. Tori smiled bright.

"No problem," she replied. Jade glanced at her before slipping into deeper water and disappearing. Tori pushed herself to her feet and blocked the sun from her eyes. She swore she could glimpse a slender, pointed fin briefly breach the water's surface. She scanned the ocean a little longer before walking back to her bike, hoping she would be mostly dry by the time she reached home. She took a few minutes to think over what happened before storing it away to keep with that special childhood memory.

* * *

Tori made it a habit to visit her new special spot at least once a day. Sometimes she stopped by more than once. She'd be lying if she said she only enjoyed it for the quiet privacy. In actuality, she was hoping beyond hope that she would run into Jade. But the mysterious sea creature had yet to turn up again. Tori still had high hopes, even with each passing day. Her friends eventually took notice. Andre stopped her one day on her way to the beach.

"Where do you run off to all the time? We barely see you around," he joked, yet there was a good amount of curiosity in his expression. Tori shifted from foot to foot, averting her eyes. She was a terrible liar, but she tried anyway.

"Nowhere. Just that place you told me about. It's strangely relaxing to get away from everything for a while, that's all. Thanks for sharing, by the way," she mumbled, forcing a smile when she finally looked up at him to see if he believed her. He raised a brow, unconvinced, but eventually nodded.

"Sure, no problem," he said, stepping aside so that she could get by. She threw a glance back at him over her shoulder before speeding up, excited to check the water for any signs. She returned that day disappointed to see nothing, but her optimism remained. Whenever she had some time to herself she not only hung around her favorite spot but she also walked down the shore, eyes drifting over the waves. She wondered what the vast body of water held if there were such things as mersharks, or sharkmaids, or whatever they were.

What did they even do in their day to day life?

What did they like to eat?

How many existed?

Tori let out a heavy sigh and stood up, dusting off her shorts. She turned away from the water to head home. It was getting dark and there wasn't much of a light source down by the shore besides the glow of the moon above and the faint light coming from town. However, she only took five steps when she halted at the sound of raucous laughter. She pulled her eyes from the sand up to see her worst fear. It was Ryder, Steven, and Danny. With no one else around.

She felt her heart kick start and she had to swallow a yelp of fear. Out here with no one present and in the dark she had a sinking feeling their bullying would go back to how it had been before their actions were restricted. She wasn't going to stand around to find out. She looked left and right, trying to find somewhere to hide, but the flat ground around her put her in plain sight. She decided to run for the lifeguard hut several feet away. Her movements must have caught their attention because their rowdy yelling and rough housing quieted down into intrigue.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Danny shouted, earning a laugh from the other two. Tori kept running, only stopping when she was behind the hut, skidding to a stop and almost falling in the uneven ground under her. She breathed hard, trying to catch her breath and think of an escape route.

"Don't be like that!"

"We only want to escort you back home!"

Tori whined under her breath, realizing there was really only one way to go. She looked back at the sea behind her and a chill tingled down her spine. As much as she loved everything about the beach she couldn't bring herself to swim too far out. Not after she almost drowned. The memory was always fresh in her mind, easy to recall for so many reasons, good and bad. She never went any further than the shore, never any further than that steep drop of the sandy sea floor. She looked back at the danger closing in and compared it to the one behind her. One was steadily getting closer. The other would have to be approached. Which would she rather deal with? The real question was, could she force herself to enter and maneuver through the deep water without panicking?

"Vega, we just want to talk!"

That made up her mind. She pushed off the sand with a slight tumble and took off for the incoming waves. The first set broke and barely touched her feet but the second hit her knees. She shivered from the cold and fear seeping into her. She felt the steady decline and knew it was only a matter of time before it dropped off into a steep one, forcing her to swim. The thought alone made her freeze in place, the fear gripping her in a vice.

"I-I can't," she whimpered, stepping away. The disorientating feeling of drowning flashed through her mind and she cringed, bolting out of the low waves but skidding to a stop soon after. The three guys stood in front of her, smirks barely visible on their faces. After years of their taunting and tricks they never tried anything life threatening since that day on the pier. But then again, there was always someone around. It was all that kept them from really hurting her. Unlike now. Right now she was a sitting duck. After all, they were now older, but not any wiser in her opinion. They had gotten creative in their endeavor to cause trouble. She had seen it from afar. Something told her there would be more than taunts this time. Ryder exchanged triumphant grins with Steven and Danny before stepping forward.

"You've been avoiding us a long time you slippery little fish. But you were bound to screw up. I just had to wait, and here we are. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he stated.

"What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you," Tori responded, voice strained. She backed away with every step he took, the water lapping at her legs again. She trembled under his baleful presence and the mass of water behind her. She was trapped with nowhere to go. She should have headed home much sooner. If she listened to her own advice she wouldn't even be in her current predicament. But no, she just had to be stubborn.

"You're right, you haven't," he agreed.

"Then why are you doing this?" she demanded, desperate. He stalked forward with a determined scowl, the other two moving with him.

"Because I can," he answered, nearing her at an alarming rate. She was so frightened she could only stand there, unable to move or try to escape, or even fight back. She felt like she was seconds from suffering from a heart attack. Ryder reached her, his tight grip yanking at her arm. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut, but nothing happened. Instead, there was a loud splash that soaked her in salty water followed by an animalistic snarl and a scream.

Tori's eyes shot open and widened at the sight before her. Ryder was throwing himself out of the water so fast he kept falling over his feet. He clutched his arm close and if Tori looked carefully she could see it was bathed in red. Ryder fell at the feet of Steven and Danny who stood stock still from shock. Tori's eyes went to the thrashing water in front of her to see Jade poised to strike. She bared hundreds of serrated teeth and let out a deep growl, making her point known. In the minimal lighting Tori could see that her eyes were pitch black, adding to her already threatening visage.

"What the hell!?" Ryder screamed, falling into the dry sand, well away from the creature that attacked him out of nowhere. Danny was quick to pick up a discarded piece of wood and ran at Jade. He swung only once before sharp teeth snapped through the wood like it was plastic. Danny fell back with a cry and then ran for it, ditching the other two. Steven took one look at the sea creature which only had to snarl at him before he ran away.

Jade turned her attention to Ryder and lunged at him, teeth catching the tip of his shoe. She tore it cleanly in half but missed his foot when he flailed and pulled away in time. With a shriek of terror he finally managed to get on his feet and run away. Jade spat the torn up shoe from her mouth, losing a tooth in the process. It had pierced the rubber and came loose. She sighed with relief. That tooth had been bothering her recently and she was glad it was finally out. She shifted so that she could check on Tori and smirked with amusement at the cross between lingering fear and amazement on her face.

"Well? Do I get a 'thank you' or what?" Jade snarked, chuckling when all Tori could do was babble incoherently. She tried again.

"Th-thank you," she finally forced out. Jade could see the fear drain away, replaced only with awe and gratitude.

"No problem. It looked like you needed rescuing and I thought, what the hell? Why not?" Jade replied with a shrug, attempting to get back to the water. Tori was quick to help her and she accepted without much complaint. Well, besides a bitter scowl that she had to be helped at all. Once she was knee deep Tori plopped down next to her, too tired to do much else. Jade wasn't in a hurry to leave. She just sat there observing the human she was taking too much of an interest in. She watched her emotions flicker from one to another and remained quiet, waiting for her to process it all. When she was somewhat calm she turned to look at Jade, puzzled that she was still there. Jade glared back in return.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped.

"Why are you still here?" Tori wondered.

"Why can't I be here? What? You want me to go? Fine," Jade grumbled, preparing to leap into the water.

"No, don't! Please…" Tori shouted, whispering her plea. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Make up your mind," she said, leaning to the side. Her tail swished through the water with her movements and bumped Tori's leg. The human looked to her companion before quickly looking away, hiding a small smile.

"Just so you know, I'm not sticking around to comfort you or anything. I just have nothing else to do. You were lucky I was bored and had time to kill," Jade told her, overly blasé. Tori giggled, seeing right through her.

"I'm also glad you were following me and keeping watch," she added. Jade didn't even try to correct her. It would be useless. How else had she known Tori was in danger? She couldn't hide that even if she wanted to.

"Like I said, I was bored," she repeated. She couldn't deny it, but that didn't mean she was going to admit it either.

"Uh huh," Tori responded, making sure Jade heard the teasing disbelief in her tone. Jade glanced at her beaming smile and looked away, her eyes settling on the expanse of ocean ahead. Tori took the bout of silence to stare at Jade. Her eyes were back to their mystifying shade of blue and green, a hint of grey making an appearance. They practically sparkled in the moonlight. She was so caught up in tracing the dips and curves of Jade's face that she didn't hear what she said.

"What?" she questioned, coming back to reality with a small blush. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I hate repeating myself," she growled.

"I have a feeling you hate a lot of things," Tori muttered.

"You're damn right. Humans are at the top of that ever-growing list," she retorted.

"Then why are you always saving me?" Tori inquired, crossing her arms.

"Always?" Jade picked out. Tori nodded.

"It was you who saved me when I was a kid, right?" she checked.

"Ugh, all this just because I wanted to ask you if you were all right. I mean, who knows what those guys were going to do to you? Also, you're still just sitting there in the water and I can't imagine it's warm for you," Jade pointed out.

"Don't change the subject," Tori reprimanded.

"I'm not changing it," Jade denied, her nose flaring and lip lifting in frustration. There was a hint of a growl to her words.

"Yes you are! Was it you who saved me or not?" Tori demanded.

"Fine! Yes! It was me!" Jade shouted at her, bristling. Tori blinked, caught off guard. She knew it was and yet she couldn't believe it at the same time.

"Stop looking at me like that. You look stupid," Jade snapped.

"I'm not stupid," Tori replied with a frown.

"I said you **look** stupid," Jade clarified, moving towards the water.

"You're leaving?" Tori asked, all anger dissipating at the prospect of her departure.

"Well you obviously don't want me here," she answered, a bit of a pout marring her even tone as well as her stony expression.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. Please, stay," Tori pleaded, grabbing at Jade's wrist. She almost gasped at the texture that met her skin. She was so caught up in their bantering and how easy it was to talk to her that Tori almost forgot what Jade was. With a sigh and a long pause Jade eventually settled next to her.

"You're lucky eating people is high on the list of things I hate," Jade commented, grimacing at the taste left in her mouth from biting Ryder.

"You don't eat people?" Tori questioned.

" **I** don't. My kind does," Jade replied, smirking eerily when Tori paled a bit.

"Please be joking," she whined. Jade shook her head.

"I'm not. We eat pretty much anything we can take a bite out of," she said with a shrug.

"So why don't you eat people?" Tori asked next, curious.

"I find them distasteful," she answered simply.

"Distasteful?" Tori repeated, amused.

"Yes. They taste disgusting, which is probably because you humans eat the most horrendous things. Everything is junk and nothing is natural. Don't think I don't see what kind of things are brought out to the beach or what ends up in the ocean. Those dumb seagulls will eat anything, but I wouldn't be caught dead eating that garbage. That includes the prey that eats it," Jade ranted, eyeing Tori with a scowl when she was done.

"What?" she questioned, taking note of the laughter Tori was trying to hold in.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," Jade warned. Tori shook her head quickly.

"I'm not," she choked out, laughter bubbling up seconds later.

"That's it," Jade growled, shoving Tori over. She let out a scream full of giggles as Jade held her down in an attempt to threaten her into stopping, but once Tori got going she couldn't stop. It was just so amazing, feeling so lighthearted with someone like Jade. She hoped she never stopped experiencing such a feeling.

* * *

The sound of the waves rushing in over land before retreating calmed Tori. It put her at ease every time without fail. Over time it got easier to embrace the ocean. It was wild and untamed, much like the creatures living within it, but could also be tranquil and reassuring. Tori sighed contentedly and smiled, only to get splashed in the face. She gasped and spat out the salty water, sitting up from her resting spot on the sand. She brushed back her hair and glared at Jade who was feet from her, shooting her that smirk that was becoming more of a smile the longer they spent time together.

"Are you gonna lay there all day like a lazy seal or are we gonna do some swimming?" she inquired flippantly.

"You didn't have to throw water on me. You could have just used your words," Tori told her, standing up to take off her shirt and shorts. She wore her bathing suit underneath.

"This way was more fun," Jade said, earning a slightly annoyed look from her human companion. Tori set her clothes on a rock to dry and kicked off her sandals before heading for the water where Jade waited. They had come up with a message system in which they communicated.

When Tori was able she would leave a message with a time and date scribbled on a scrap of paper which she put in a sealed container. She stashed it in a crevice close to the water so that Jade could get to it. In turn she would leave a colorful seashell for 'yes', because they both liked to collect and share them with each other. If not, she would leave an oyster or clam shell for 'no', because they both detested them. In this way they set up days were Jade could supervise while Tori tried to get acquainted with the water. In other words, to teach her how to swim and enjoy it.

Now Tori was confident in the water and knew what to do when the waves became unruly. She was a strong swimmer now and they mostly met up to swim for fun. This time Tori arrived early so she decided to nap until Jade showed up. That turned out to end in a rather rude awakening. Tori made sure to splash obnoxiously into the water, splashing Jade in the face. She growled and pounced at Tori with a mighty swish of her tail, knocking her into deeper waters. Tori surfaced with a laugh and Jade shot over to her side, diving under and disappearing before surfacing several feet away. It was Tori's goal to catch up with her.

After they played their game of chase Tori was allowed to take a break and rest. She laid out in the sand and Jade rested next to her. They stayed close to the edge of the water so that Jade could feel it wash over her tail. It reassured her that she wouldn't get stuck on land again. It was silent between them, no words needing to be said until the reoccurring question that came to Tori's mind made a return. She turned her head to see that Jade looked calm and relaxed. She was stretched out on her side, propped on her elbow with her head resting on her palm. Her eyes pierced Tori's when they made contact.

"Were you staring at me this whole time?" she inquired.

"Yep," Jade responded.

"You have terrible socialization skills, you know that?" Tori told her, rolling off her back to mimic the way Jade was laying, facing her.

"Who says? My kind might not socialize the way yours does," Jade pointed out.

"So intense staring is something you guys do all the time?" Tori remarked.

"Sure, let's go with that," Jade murmured, keeping her eyes on the human in front of her. A playful smirk quirked her lips when Tori began to shift uncomfortably. Yet she wasn't sure if the feeling in her stomach was bad or good.

"Weirdo," she grumbled, looking away with a blush. Jade chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wears teeth as jewelry," she remarked, gesturing to the tooth that Tori had turned into a bracelet. She found it odd at first, but she started to like the idea of Tori wearing something that had been hers. It made her feel closer to the human.

"It's cool," Tori muttered, fiddling with it. She didn't need to voice the sentimental value it held. Both of them already knew. They sat in silence a few minutes more before Tori got up the nerve to ask what she had wanted to ask in the first place.

"Jade?" she began.

"Mhm," the sea dweller responded.

"If you were the one who saved me when I was a kid, then you knew who I was when I saved you," Tori said. Jade didn't say anything. She merely waited for the question she knew Tori would ask.

"Why did you act like you didn't know me?" she finally questioned. Jade sighed and shifted, curling her tail in a way that would help her sit up.

"How do you know I didn't just forget?" she evaded.

"Jade," Tori scolded her lightly. She sat up and faced Jade, waiting for the truth.

"Alright. I was a bit…standoffish," she began. Tori raised a brow at her word choice but allowed it without correction.

"It was because, since a young age, I always had a fascination with people. I was bored at home so I explored. I found myself spending time near shore just watching and wondering. That was how I was able to save you. I heard what happened. Even when I was so angry with those idiots for mistreating you and putting you in danger, I still wanted to save you. You weren't like them. That was when I realized that all people weren't bad like I had been told," Jade quietly explained, looking away for a moment before meeting Tori's gaze.

"After that I was careful not to get involved. It was reckless and I could have been caught. I told myself I wouldn't do it again. But then I stupidly got too close again. I was caught in a fishing net so I couldn't swim well. I ended up getting pulled closer to shore and was stranded," Jade recounted, chiding herself.

"That's when you found me. As soon as I saw you I knew who you were. I was just so angry with myself for messing up, for remembering you, because that night was just as memorable to me as it was for you. Right then and there I decided I had to leave and never look back, so I was mean to you. I didn't want you to come looking for me and I hoped you hadn't remembered anything from before," Jade explained.

"I kinda did. Which was why I kept looking for you. I think, deep down, I knew the two had to be connected. I thought I would never see you again, but then you came back. You saved me again," Tori mused, smiling. Jade slowly nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know why I even bothered," she commented.

"I do," Tori spoke up, grinning now.

"No you don't," Jade disagreed.

"It's because you care about me. Admit it," Tori continued playfully.

"I tolerate you at best," Jade dismissed with a shake of her head.

"You like me," Tori chirped, poking at Jade's arm until her hand was slapped away.

"Knock it off," Jade warned, but Tori just started poking her again.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" she taunted. With a growl Jade launched at her, shoving her into the sand. Tori's back hit the ground with a thump and Jade landed on top of her, tail pinning her legs while her arms were held down by Jade's hands on her wrists. She leaned in close, teeth on display. Tori's eyes widened, a bit worried that Jade might actually attack her.

"This," she husked, catching Tori by surprise when cool, soft lips met her own. It was brief but lingering, Jade's nose brushing her own before she pulled away completely. She bit at the air with a playful smirk and then pushed off Tori. She sat up to see Jade disappear into the water.

"Jade! You can't do that and just swim away!" she yelled, scrambling to her feet. Jade surfaced to laugh at her clumsy entrance into the water. She kept tauntingly out of reach, amused by the frustration building on Tori's face until their little game of chase picked up again and they were both enjoying the time together. Neither knew what the future would bring, but for now, they had each other.


End file.
